


Hot suprises

by Beneath_the_surface



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Before relationship, Bottom Keith, God cant save me, Loud keith, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Okay i lied its not just making out, Rimming, Smut, This sucks im sorry ive never wrote smut, Top Lance, blowjob, flustered keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_surface/pseuds/Beneath_the_surface
Summary: Its literally just a one shot of Lance and Keith making out cause i was boredBut i wrote this on paper like 4 months ago soooooEnjoy the smutty smut





	

"Hey Keith!"

"What do you want Lance." 

"You have to atleast look at me!"

"Im kind of busy, what do you want?"

"LOOK AT ME"

Keith spun around in this chair practically pouncing at Lance

"Quit yelling at m-mmphh!"

Suddenly Lance grabbed the ridiculously large collar on Keith's crop top jacket and pulled him onto his lips and slamming both of them onto the wall in the process. Keith shocked and confused, tried struggling out of Lances hold for a second, but failed and was intoxicated into the kiss. It was fairly sloppy and breathless. Lance pulled back for just long enough to breathe and take a good look at Keith's red face, eyes still closed from the kiss. He couldn't stop now, especially since Keith was really turning him on. He went back for another kiss this time more controlled and passionate.  
Their lips aligned perfectly like a key to a lock. Keith had snaked his arms around Lance's neck and Lance had his ontop of Keith's hips, slowly raking up to his chest, pulling up his black T-shirt as well. Keith couldnt handle it, moaning softly into Lance's mouth. Lance took this opportunity and slid his tongue into Keith's mouth earning another moan from the shorter boy. They were both hot and breathless again, pulling back from one another, a string of saliva falling from their parted lips. Keith, who was still red and confused, tried speaking but all he could do was stutter. After all he did just make out with Lance. Lance Sanchez. Lance. Sanchez. The Cuban love bird,His rival. His rival?

He never really thought of Lance as a rival. Infact he didnt really know who Lance was till he came and interrupted the 'Great saving of Shiro™️️' He wasn't thinking straight  
(He was thinking gay PFT)  
Okay ya, Keith wanted to go on, but did Lance ( spoiler alert! Fuck yes he did, after all he did just make out with him) 

"God you're so hot, even with your dumb mullet and red face~" Lance purred into Keiths ear licking the earlobe then traveling down to his neck and giving him love bites. He went up and reached for the so called 'dumb mullet' and tangled his fingers in it then gripped it and lightly tugged, Keith moaning.. again

"Shut up and kiss me again Sanchez" Keith groaned grinding his hips to meet with Lance's. 

"Someones eager~" he smirked, lips just close enough to brush against Keiths, pissing him off even more.  
Keith grabbed Lances face and pulled him into another kiss immediately sliding his tounge in and intertwining them. Lance pulls Keith off the wall and into his arms, Keiths legs tightly wrapped around his waist and hands tangled in his hair. Lance was holding Keith by his ass, messing with it while he blindly walked them to his bedroom, when they reached his room the doors opened with a 'whoosh' and shut behind the two. Lance slammed the control panel beside the door locking it. Having to break the kiss to find it, Keith was too impatient and went to kiss his exposed neck while he waited for Lances focus.

"You're going to kill me~" Lance slurred looking back at Keith before he dropped him on the bed with a soft thump as he landed. 

"But you still love me dont you cargo pilot" Keith teased, biting his lip.

"You fucking bet i do, im gonna wreck you, do you know that" He said before crawling ontop of Keith and going down on his neck again, grinding down every so often.

"Mmmm Lance~ please, please hurry up~" Keith moaned grinding back up at Lance, exposing his neck even more

God what did Lance get himself into to. Seriously he didnt expect to get past the kiss, he though Keith would've killed him by now, but noooo Keith was now under him begging for him and clearly pitching a tent. 

Keith tugged at Lance's shirt silently asking him to take it off, and he did. Lance had also taken off Keith's and started exploring the new exposed skin, leaving a trail of light hickeys down his abdomen. Keith arched his back and gripped the sheets covering his mouth to attempt to hide the moans.  
"No mi amor, I want to hear you~" Lance said licking Keiths nipple, and rubbing the other between his thumb and finger.

"What- about the others" Keith asked moaning again. His nipples had always been really sensitive.

"They are all asleep, dont worry about them, let it all out babe~" he said inbetween giving attention to both of his nipples.

Keith whimpered, thrusting up to meet his erection to Lance's, trying to get that sweet friction. Feeling really impatient he grabbed Lance's face and kissed him again.  
"Please Lance~ I want you to fuck me~" 

Lance shivered at the request practically growling before grinding down hard on Keith. 

"Lance!~"  
If they kept this up neither weren't gonna last very long so Keith started pulling at Lance's pants, he finally got the hint and got up just enough to pull them off keeping on his boxers, which were showing Keith exactly what he was doing to Lance. 

"Can you see what you're doing to me, i didnt even expect to get past a kiss keithy~" Lance purred and kissed Keith who was blushing even harder now and all of this was going straight to his dick. Lance helped him get his pants off and those quickly joined Lance's on the floor. 

If Lance for some reason wasnt turned on he definitely was now. Seeing Keith sprawled out all blushy, hair a mess and lips swollen. A clear buldge in his boxers and hand reaching down to palm at it while Lance forgot he was staring.

"Lance~quit staring and do something." Keith sighed hiding his face while he still palmed at his erection

He continued palming at it until he felt warm breath tease his dick, he looked down to see Lance burying his face in his erection, then licking his dick through the thin fabric, it took everything in Keith to not thrust his hips up into Lance's face, but its not likr he could if he wanted to, Lance had his hips pinned down with his arm.(That bastard must've knew what i was gonna do)

Lance looked up at Keith while he continued licking his dick, keeping eye contact with those lustful eyes, god he looked so wrecked. Lance licked one last time and then reached up for the waistband of Keiths boxers and slowly pulled them down with his teeth, releasing his painfully erect cock

Keith hummed in approval, 'god your so hot, how did i get so lucky' Lance thought.

8

Keith let another moan slip from his lips when he felt Lance kiss the head of his groin. He threw his head back when Lance started teasing his slit, he became a moaning mess and knew he wasnt going to last any longer

"Lannnce.. im-not gonna last much longer if you keep that up..." He said between moans.

Lance released himself off Keith's cock with a 'pop' "Get on your knees, ass up." He demanded. Getting off the bed to look for some replacement for space lube.  
When he returned, he chocked on his own spit. Keith had his ass displayed high in the air, he must've threw off his boxers while Lance was searching because he was now teasing his hole, whinning into the pillow.  
The sight went straight to his dick. He grabbed Keith's ass and went down on him. At first licking the puckerd skin, Keith writhing beneath him, a moaning mess who was know gripping the blanket, precum leaking from his cock. Lance continued to tease his hole entering him a few times before he finally opened the space lube he found coating his fingers, he licked Keith's hole one last time then slowly worked his slim fingers into Keith.

"Aaahh!! Laaannce~" Keith moaned, wiggling his ass trying to hit that certain spot.

"Whoa Keith, we are getting there." 

"Huuuurrrry" 

Keith's voice was soo wrecked and it made Lance start thrusting his fingers in faster, adding a second and even third once Keith was ready. Since Lance had long, slim fingers, it didnt take much to find Keiths prostate and when he did oh man, Keith was making sure everyone knew what was going on in Lance's room. Damn, Lance just thought about how much shit Pidge is gonna give him later on. Oh well right now all he could think about was how Keith was now begging for his cock.

"Laaance~hurry up i need you, i need you sooo much" Keith whinned, now having his hips meet up with Lance's fingers, trying to speed up the process.

"Tell me what you want Keith, beg for it." Lance said huskly into Keiths ear

He shuttered hearing Lance's voice like that. So deep and fucking hot.

"Laance! I want your cock! Fuck me up, i cant take this teasing anymooore, i need you so much, i need your cock!" 

With that Lance took out his fingers, threw off his boxers (which he should've done awhile ago but he got distracted.) He grabbed the condom he had found along with the space lube and rolled it on his dick. Keith was still whimpering while he waited, when he felt Lance line up and slowly enter him, he couldn't of been louder.  
He threw his head back down onto the mattress when Lance was fully in. 

"Lance move! Give it to me baby~" He slurred. Like he was drunk off Lance's dick.

Lance looked at Keith to find him absolutely wrecked. Even more than earlier, which he just wondered how it was possible cause man Keith was really wrecked earlier. Either way it went straight to his dick and he pulled all the way out to slam right back in, earning a cry from Keith.  
He a pretty fast pace, close to hitting his prostate till one thrust he went deeper and met the destination. Keith screamed again, sobbing out Lance's name, moaning little nothings.  
Lance was holding Keiths hips to help him while he thrusted in and out of Keith. Even more determined to hit his prostate so he could hear Keith's sweet cries again, Lance was hitting it more and more.  
And like your mother says, everything good must come to end and with this much stimulatation it wasnt gonna last long anyways. Keith was crying out "Laance! Im- mm gonna cum~" 

"Go ahead baby, cum for me" Lance bit down on Keiths shoulder and he thrusted harder into him, hitting his prostate everytime causing Keith to cum seeing stars and screaming. Lance shortly cumming after Keith, filling the condom.

Lance pulled off and took off the used condom, tying and throwing it away. He went into the bathroom to find a towel to clean up with. He returned to clean the mess Keith made before it dried on the sheets. Keith reached out to kiss Lance, humming as they kissed softly.  
He finished cleaning off himself and Keith and threw the towel into the hamper, pulling on boxers. Handing Keith some.

Lance went to gather his clothes and go to his room to forget that the best sex he ever had, which was gonna be pretty imposisble when Keith stopped him

"Lance.. come here"

Lance couldnt leave if he wanted to, he knew that. So he sighed and dropped his things, joining Keith under the covers. Keith layed his head his chest and tangled their legs together, fallimg asleep. 

"Keith do you know what this all means?" Lance asks quietly

"Hmm? This?"

"Yeah this," he gestured to them "does this mean we are dating?" 

"..sure, i guess. If you want it to, we can talk about it later, i just want to cuddle right now" He hummed

"Okay yeah sure. Sure totally" He said playing with Keiths hair as they both started drifting off to sleep

 

Their situation would be discussed later on. It was all being really rushed and needed time to be explained. 

They are also going to have to exaplin to 5 other very.. frustrated members of voltron their situation in the morning, cause they were definitely woken up by Keith.

 

Atleast they mice didnt hear*shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> When i wrote this on paper it was hella short but while i was typing this i was like 'damn i aint no pussy no more, im gonna finish this and its gonna BE SMUTTY' so i finished it and yeah
> 
> Sex
> 
>  
> 
> I guess.


End file.
